Inner Strength
by Frederick Aloysius
Summary: This is a sequal to "Exchange" In it, we learn what Monkey Fist was up to after his defeat at Yamanuci. Please R


Disney's Kim Possible Episode 66  
  
"INNER STRENGTH"  
  
A teleplay  
  
By Frederick Aloysius  
  
Copyright ( 2004 Aloysius Enterprises LLC FADE IN FROM BLACK  
  
OPEN TO A JUNGLE SCEEN  
  
All is quite as it is night in an Asian tropical jungle. In the background, there is an active volcano that glows red at the top. An entrance to the volcano at its foothills is visible. There are typical jungle noises in the background.  
  
CUT TO INTERIOR OF VOLCANO  
  
The interior of the volcano is gray rock that is slightly illuminated. The tunnel in the volcano continues off to the right and out of frame. For a moment, there is the tail end of a monkey heading down the tunnel off screen. Visible on the wall is a human shadow that is shaking because its owner is laughing.  
  
MONKEY FIST  
  
(High Pitched, Monkey-Like Laugh)  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF MONKEY FIST FROM CHEST UP WITH ARMS DOWN  
  
Monkey Fist has a look of triumphant on his face.  
  
MONKEY FIST  
(excited)  
The Ancient Texts were right! I have created that which will give  
me the power to destroy my enemies! I, Lord Monkey Fist, will  
lead you, my army of Monkey Ninjas, ...  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF FOUR (4) MONKEY NINJA KNEELING  
  
MONKEY FIST  
(excited)  
...into glorious battle. We will be unstoppable now that I have...  
  
CUT TO FURTHER INSIDE THE VOLCANO  
  
Visible is a large cavern within the volcano. At the bottom, there is a lake of boiling lava. The view is from one side of the cavern to the other. Off to the left, the tunnel exit is visible which leads to a ledge. Standing on the ledge are the monkey ninja's off to the left side with Monkey Fist standing in the middle of the ledge overlooking the lava pit. Moonlight is coming in from the top of the volcano and shining on the lake of lava. As Monkey Fist speaks, he raises his arms as if calling something out of the lava pit. When he does this, a red sword emerges from the lava pit and hovers in the air in the beam of moonlight.  
  
MONKEY FIST  
(excited)  
The Crimson Blade!  
  
CUT TO OPENING TITLE SEQUENCE  
  
FADE IN FROM BLACK  
  
OPEN TO THE EXTERIOR OF THE POSSIBLE HOUSE AT DAYTIME  
  
CUT TO THE INTERIOR OF THE POSSIBLE HOUSE  
  
Kim and Ron are sitting around the kitchen table. Kim is sitting perpendicular to Ron on the right. There is an open book in front of Kim. Kim is wearing her yellow top with blue star and blue pants; Ron is wearing his red and black turtleneck and beige pants. The view is diagonal across the table to include both in shot.  
  
RON  
  
So, tell me again KP, where's your DAD gone off to?  
  
KIM  
  
He's down in Florida for the week. He's testing his latest  
rocket design at the Cape.  
  
RON  
  
I bet JIM and TIM were dying to go.  
  
KIM  
  
Yeah, the tweebs were pretty psyched when they found out  
about it but Dad said the mission was super top-secret and  
scrubbed the them for this trip.  
  
Off screen, there is a large explosion that startles both Kim and Ron.  
  
CUT TO MEDIUM SHOT OF KIM  
  
Visible in the background is an exit from the Kitchen. A small amount of thick, black smoke is coming in from outside the Kitchen near the ceiling. From the exit, in walk Jim and Tim. They are disheveled and covered in soot. They are staggering and nursing their wounds.  
  
CUT TO FLOOR OF KITCHEN Following Jim and Tim in is Rufus in the same condition.  
  
RON  
(off screen)  
Rufus!  
  
CUT TO LONG SHOT OF KITCHEN  
  
Ron gets up from the table quickly and runs over to RUFUS where he picks him up  
  
RON  
(anxious)  
Rufus, speak to me little buddy!  
  
CUT TO CLOSE UP OF RUFUS  
  
RUFUS  
(wearily)  
(groans)  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF KIM, JIM, and TIM  
  
Kim is now standing at the kitchen table, leaning over it with her hands on the table.  
  
KIM  
(upset)  
Just what did you tweebs think you were doing?!?  
  
JIM  
  
Since DAD wouldn't let us come with him to Florida...  
  
TIM  
  
...we thought it would be cool if we build our own prototype  
of DAD's new rocket...  
  
JIM  
(turning to TIM)  
...but I think we may have started the booster stage too early...  
  
TIM  
(to JIM)  
...and mixed the fuel too late...  
  
JIM  
(to TIM)  
...which caused the explosion.  
  
CUT TO MEDIUM SHOT OF THE KITCHEN TABLE  
  
Rufus is lying on the Kitchen Table laying still. Ron is hovering over him.  
  
RON  
(concerned)  
Rufus, are you all right? (to KIM, off screen) KP, we need 20 ccs  
of cheese, stat!  
  
CUT TO CLOSE UP OF RUFUS  
  
At the mention of the word "Cheese", RUFUS sits upright with a smile.  
  
RUFUS  
  
Yummmmm, Cheese!  
  
Rufus then falls back to a prone position on the table.  
  
CUT TO LONG SHOT OF KITCHEN  
  
MOM  
(off screen)  
JIM! TIM!  
  
KIM  
(smirking)  
You two are sooo busted.  
  
MOM walks in from the same kitchen exit that JIM and TIM did. She is wearing her white lab coat over her standard purple turtleneck. She is visibly upset.  
  
CUT TO CLOSE UP OF MOM IN KITCHEN DOORWAY  
  
MOM  
(angry)  
Boys, how many times have I told you, no rocket fuel in  
the house!  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF JIM AND TIM WITH MOM IN BACKGROUND  
  
TIM  
  
Hick-a-bick-aboo?  
  
JIM  
(with anxiety)  
Boo-sha.  
  
JIM and TIM quickly exit the kitchen from the same way they entered only to be followed by MOM.  
  
CUT TO MEDIUM SHOT OF KIM  
  
The Kimunicator beeps in at this point. KIM reaches into her pocket, removes the Kimmunicator, and answers it.  
  
KIM  
  
Hey WADE, what's the 'sitch?  
  
CUT TO CLOSE UP OF WADE ON THE KIMMUNICATOR SCREEN  
  
WADE  
  
There's a hit on your website, but it's very strange. Whoever  
left it doesn't ask for help with anything, just that they want to  
meet right away. And they didn't say who they were.  
  
CUT TO MEDIUM SHOT OF KIM  
  
KIM  
  
Sounds fishy. Any idea where it came from?  
  
WADE  
(off screen)  
No idea, KIM, they routed the email through 30 servers and over  
2 satellites. No way to tell who sent it.  
  
KIM  
  
Well, I better go check it out. Where do they want to meet, WADE?  
  
CUT TO CLOSE UP OF WADE ON THE KIMMUNICATOR SCREEN  
  
WADE  
(looking uncomfortable)  
Ahhh, KIM, actually the request wasn't for you. They want  
to meet RON.  
  
CUT TO MEDIUM SHOT OF RIGHT SIDE OF KITCHEN TABLE  
  
Ron is now standing over Rufus with a condiment-sized package of Cheese that he was going to squeeze into Rufus's mouth, but upon hearing the news, squirts the cheese all over Rufus.  
  
RUFUS  
  
Hey!  
  
RON  
(looking surprised)  
ME?!? They want me? (noticing Rufus) Oh, sorry Rufus.  
  
CUT TO MEDIUM SHOT OF LEFT SIDE OF KITCHEN TABLE  
  
Kim is talking to the Kimunicator while leaning over the table with a surprised look on her face.  
  
KIM  
(incredulous)  
Ahhh, WADE, are you sure the message asked for Ron? I mean, it is  
my website, I'm the one who can do anything.  
  
Ron comes into shot by leaning across the table from the right with his goofy grin on.  
  
RON  
(smugly)  
Kim, Kim, Kim. The fans have spoken and they want the Ron!  
And who can blame them? All the ladies love me!  
  
Kim looks at Ron with an "Are you kidding" look  
  
RON  
(back tracking)  
OK, so maybe I haven't had much luck with the ladies, but this  
is my chance to turn it around. After all, whoever it was asked for me.  
  
KIM  
(concerned)  
I know, I know, but I'm just worried. This could be a trap.  
  
WADE  
(off screen)  
There's only one way to find out and that's for Ron to go to the  
meeting.  
  
KIM  
(conceding)  
I guess you're right, WADE. Where's the meeting?  
  
WADE  
(off screen)  
Middleton Airport.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF RON WALKING THROUGH AIRPORT  
  
Ron is walking from right to left in an Airport terminal with Rufus in his pocket. He is wearing his red turtleneck with beige cargo pants.  
  
RON  
(to Rufus)  
What are we even looking for RUFUS? I mean, the message just  
Said Middleton Airport.  
  
CUT TO CLOSEUP OF RUFUS IN RON'S POCKET  
  
Rufus shrugs.  
  
CUT TO MEDIUM SHOT OF RON IN THE TERMINAL  
  
UNKNOWN  
(from the shadows)  
Stoppable-son.  
  
Ron turns around surprised at being called "Stoppable-son"  
  
RON  
(surprised)  
Wha... YORI!  
  
In the shadows, Yori is hiding. She is wearing her school uniform, but has clearly been in a battle. Her uniform is torn, her hair is disheveled, and she has various cuts and scrapes. Upon seeing Yori, Ron runs over to her, places his arm around her, and she slumps against him.  
  
RON  
(concerned)  
Are you all right? What Happened?  
  
YORI  
(exhausted)  
Monkey Fist. He took his revenge on Master for his defeat.  
  
RON  
  
But what are you doing here?  
  
YORI  
  
Master has requested that you meet him at Yamanuci at once.  
  
RON  
  
Why didn't he just come here instead of you? I mean, your hurt!  
  
YORI  
  
Master is ill, Stoppable-son. He could not travel even to the  
nearest village  
  
Over the course of this conversation, Ron has gotten Yori to a chair so that she can sit. Rufus has climbed out of Ron's pocket and is fanning Yori with a piece of paper.  
  
RON  
(determined)  
We should tell Kim  
  
YORI  
  
No! The existence of Yamanuci must remain a secret.  
  
RON  
(grinning)  
OK, but if we're going to Japan, then we need to stop at  
Bueno Nacho first. Heroes can't fight evil on an empty stomach,  
you know.  
  
YORI  
(giggles)  
Stoppable-son, you are so funny with your American style jokes! We must  
leave for Japan at once.  
  
RON  
(embarrassed)  
Right, knew that. OK, lets go kick some monkey tail!  
  
YORI  
  
I knew you would help. You are so brave, Stoppable-son.  
  
Yori then walks off screen to the right to go get the plane tickets.  
  
RON  
(with a goofy grin)  
Call me Ron-Son!  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF INTERIOR OF MIDDLETON HIGH  
  
The view is of a typical hallway inside the school. The shot pans from the left to the right, where we see Kim by her locker opening it. Kim is wearing her standard green tank top and blue capris. Monique comes up to Kim from the right. She is wearing her red top with brown pants.  
  
MONIQUE  
  
Hey Kim  
  
KIM  
  
Hey Monique. Say, have you seen Ron today? He  
wasn't in homeroom.  
  
MONIQUE  
  
Nope, I haven't seen him since Bueno Nacho two days ago.  
  
KIM  
(now concerned)  
That's not like Ron.  
  
KIM now gets her locker open and WADE appears on the screen.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF WADE ON THE MONITOR IN KIM'S LOCKER  
  
WADE  
  
Whaddup, KIM?  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF KIM AS SEEN FROM THE INSIDE OF THE LCOKER  
  
KIM  
  
WADE, I need a fix on Ron.  
  
WADE  
  
Something wrong?  
  
KIM  
(concerned)  
Ron's not in school today and I haven't heard from him  
since the meeting yesterday. I think something might  
have happened.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF WADE ON MONITOR  
  
WADE begins to type on his computer.  
  
WADE  
  
Coming right up. Hmmm....interesting. Satellite scans  
show that Ron is somewhere in Japan.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF KIM AND MONIQUE IN FRONT OF KIM"S LOCKER  
  
WADE can still be seen on the computer monitor in the background.  
  
KIM  
(surprised)  
Japan?  
  
MONIQUE  
  
What's Ron doing in Japan?  
  
KIM  
  
I don't know, but I'm going to find out. WADE, can you  
setup a ride for after school?  
  
WADE  
  
Already done, Kim.  
  
KIM  
  
Thanks, Wade, you rock!  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF JAPANESE MOUNTIANS AS SCEEN FROM AFAR  
  
CUT TO MEDIUM SHOT OF A TRAIL LEADING UP THE MOUNTAIN  
  
Yori, Ron, and Rufus are hiking up the trail to Yamanuci. Yori is having no difficulty in traversing the mountain pass, and she comes into the shot from right to left first. Following behind her is Ron and Rufus who are barely hanging on. They are upright, but leaning against walking sticks and breathing heavily. Ron is wearing his mission clothes. Yori is still in her tattered Scholl Uniform.  
  
RON  
(panting)  
Why can secret ninja schools be closer to the bus stop?  
  
Ron then gets a surprised and pained look on his face at something he sees off shot.  
  
CUT TO LONG SHOT OF YAMANUCI  
  
We get to see what Ron was looking at. Yamanuci is in utter ruin. There has been a great battle, but there are no signs of an ongoing fight at the school.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF YORI AND RON IN THE SCHOOL'S COURTYARD  
  
Ron and Yori are now walking from left to right. Ron is looking around in shock at the destruction.  
  
YORI  
  
Come, Stoppable-Son, Master will want to see you right away.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF CENTER OF COURTYARD.  
  
Yori and Ron approach a bench upon which sits Master. He is visibly ill, and is being comforted by another female student in ninja attire. Master is in his traditional red kimono, which is worse for wear because of the fight he has been in. Ron and Yori walk up to the bench and Ron sits down.  
  
MASTER  
  
Ron Stoppable. I knew you would come.  
  
RON  
  
Master, what happened?  
  
FLASHBACK SEQUENCE. AS MASTER DESCRIBES IT, IT IS SHOWN ON SCREEN.  
  
MASTER  
(voice over)  
After your last encounter, Monkey Fist studied the Ancient  
Texts to plot his revenge. After much searching, he found a  
Manuscript that described how the founders of Monkey Kung-Fu  
Created the Lotus Blade. Armed with this knowledge, He spent  
many months in seclusion working but he finally succeeded.  
  
RON  
(voice over)  
He created another Lotus Blade?  
  
MASTER  
(voce over)  
No, he created its twin, the Crimson Blade.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF RON FROM THE WAIST UP  
  
RON  
  
Ooooh, I get it. Sorta like a good twin bad twin thing.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF RON AND MASTER  
  
MASTER  
  
Precisely. He used it to exact his revenge on the school.  
  
RON  
  
But what about the Lotus Blade? Did Monkey Fist get it?  
  
MASTER  
  
No. It was hidden after the last encounter so that only one  
who is pure of heart can retrieve it.  
  
MONKEY FIST  
(off screen)  
And now that my monkey phobic friend is here, he can find  
it for me!  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF MONKEY FIST AT THE EDGE OF THE COURTYARD.  
  
Monkey Fist is wearing his standard ninja attire. He is holding in his hand the shining Red Crimson Blade, which is glowing red in his hand.  
  
RON  
(off screen)  
Monkey Fist! You won't get away with this!  
  
MONKEY FIST  
  
You can either give me the Lotus Blade or my monkey ninjas  
and I can deal with you...severely.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF RON WHO IS NOW STANDING  
  
RON  
  
No way, you monkey freak. Lotus Blade, here boy!  
  
The Lotus Blade comes flying into the shot, rips Ron's clothes off, and then slams into another building.  
RON  
  
Oh, man! Sorry Master, I can pay for that.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF MONKEY FIST AT EDGE OF COURTYARD  
  
MONKEY FIST  
  
Monkey ninjas, attack!  
  
At this, the 4 monkey ninjas leap past Monkey Fist toward Yori and Ron. A fight scene ensues where Yori and Rufus take on the monkey ninjas. Monkey Fist dives for Ron with the Crimson Blade. Ron lunges and Monkey Fist misses him by a small margin. Ron dives into the hole left by the Lotus Blade and emerges with his clothes on and the Lotus Blade in his hand. A sword fight follows. Monkey Fist is confident while Ron is timid in the battle. In the battle with the monkey ninjas, Rufus is overtaken and captured. Yori is knocked backwards towards the feet of Master. Monkey Fist is able to knock the Lotus Blade out of Ron's hands over toward Yori.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF MONKEY FIST STANDING OVER RON  
  
RON  
(to YORI)  
Yori, hide it before Monkey Fist can get it!  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF YORI AND THE LOTUS BLADE ON THE GROUND  
  
Yori looks at Ron, is crestfallen, picks up the Lotus Blade, and runs.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF MONKEY FIST  
  
MONKEY FIST  
  
No matter. Without the buffoon, the Lotus Blade is useless.  
And soon, I will add his Mystical Monkey Power to my  
Own and lead my army of monkey ninjas into battle with  
The power of the Crimson Blade!  
  
(High Pitched, Monkey-Like Laugh)  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF INTERIOR OF PLANE COCKPIT  
  
The view is from outside the plane looking into the cockpit. Sitting on the right is a generic pilot, and on his right is Kim in her mission clothes. She has on a helmet.  
  
KIM  
  
Thanks for the ride, Mr. Pitella.  
  
MR. PITELLA  
  
It's the least I could do after you helped me navigate  
through that snowstorm in the Andes last winter.  
  
KIM  
  
No Big. Anyone could have steered you through the  
mountain peeks. In near zero visibility. With no radar.  
  
Kim then ejects from the plane and parachutes into the Japanese Mountains. She then removes her parachute and pulls out the Kimmunicator  
  
FULL SHOT OF KIM TALKING INTO THE KIMUNICATOR  
  
KIM  
  
Wade, are you sure this is the last place you picked  
up Ron's signal?  
  
WADE  
  
Positive, Kim. He was last tracked about 100 yards ahead.  
  
Kim puts the Kimmunicator away and begins walking toward Yamanuci.  
  
KIM  
(to herself)  
Ron, what were you doing all the way up here?  
  
Kim rounds the bend then sees Yamanuci and is wowed.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF KIM IN THE SCHOOL COURTYARD  
  
Kim is walking from left to right taking in the surroundings when from off screen, someone yells "Outsider!" Kim immediately takes a Kung-Fu stance and 3 Yamanuci students in ninja attire jump onto screen ready to do battle. Just before they are to begin fighting,  
  
MASTER  
(off screen)  
Stop!  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF MASTER  
  
He is walking toward Kim from right to left. Yori is by his side supporting him. She is now in ninja attire as well.  
  
MASTER  
  
Ms. Possible is a friend of Ron Stoppable, and therefore is  
our honored guest.  
  
As MASTER is finished talking, Kim comes into the shot from the left.  
  
KIM  
(surprised)  
You know Ron?  
  
MASTER  
  
Of course. Every student here at Yamanuci knows  
of the hero Ron Stoppable and how he save the  
Lotus Blade  
  
KIM  
(confused)  
Yamanuci? Louts Blade? Hero? We are talking about  
the same Ron, right?  
  
MASTER  
  
Perhaps I should explain everything from the beginning.  
  
There is a time gap that is unseen where Master tells Kim the story of Exchange and what has happened since.  
  
FADE TO SCENE OF KIM AND MASTER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE COURTYARD  
  
Kim and Master are now sitting on the bench.  
  
KIM  
  
So, now Monkey Fist has Ron and is planning to  
steal his Mystical Monkey Power? We have to save him.  
  
MASTER  
  
Ron has been taken to the Volcanic Temple in  
the mountains. That is where you find your friend.  
  
Yori comes into the scene carrying the Lotus Blade.  
  
MASTER  
  
Only Ron has the power to defeat Monkey Fist.  
He lost because he didn't use his inner strength. Only  
If he believes in himself can Ron summon that power  
And use the Lotus Blade to destroy the Crimson Blade.  
  
KIM  
  
Don't worry, Master, we won't fail you.  
  
YORI  
(to Kim)  
Come Ms. Possible, I will show you the way.  
  
CUT TO JUNGLE SCENE WITH VOLCANO IN BACKGROUND  
  
Yori and Kim are creeping through the jungle when the come upon the same Volcano as in the first scene of the episode. They are looking at it as if the volcano is down in a valley and they are at the top of the valley. They are concealing themselves but looking thru the brush.  
  
YORI  
(whispering)  
The Volcanic Temple.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF VOLCANO FOOTHILLS  
  
The jungle floor gives way to the base of the volcano. In the volcano is an entrance that is giving off a red light from inside. Kim and Yori stealthily move up to the entrance and enter the volcano.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF INTERIOR OF VOLCANO  
  
This is the same shot as in the beginning of the episode, except there is no shadow on the wall. As Yori and Kim creep along , they can hear Monkey Fist's laughter in the background.  
  
KIM  
(whispering)  
Shhhh...listen.  
  
CUT TO CLOSEUP OF KIM AND YORI  
  
YORI  
(whispering)  
Look.  
  
CUT TO MEDIUM SHOT OF MONKEY FIST  
  
Monkey Fist is holding the crimson blade with both hands over his head. The moonlight is streaming into the volcano from the top and is hitting the Crimson Blade. The crimson blade is glowing red as it is taking the power of the moonlight.  
  
MONKEY FIST  
(to Ron)  
It is almost complete! Soon, I will have all the Mystical Monkey Power!  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF RON AND RUFUS  
  
Ron is tied up to a pole that is embedded in the ground. Next to him, Rufus is also tied to a pole. Ron's feet are touching the ground while Rufus is tied closer to Ron's head level.  
  
RON  
(to Monkey Fist)  
Dude, whatever. You can have your stupid monkey power!  
  
CUT TO LONGER SHOT OF RON, RUFUS, AND MONKEY FIST  
  
Ron and Rufus are tied to the pole off to the left of the shot. Monkey Fist is on the right side of the shot and is looking at Ron. Monkey Fist is in the foreground while Ron and Rufus are in the background. All the while, he keeps the Crimson Blade in the moonlight.  
  
MONKEY FIST  
(with an evil grin)  
Unfortunately for you, the process for getting it is somewhat... painful.  
  
Ron's facial expression changes to one of dread at hearing this.  
  
KIM  
(off screen)  
Drop it, Monkey Fist!  
  
At hearing this, Monkey Fist is surprised and turns to the source of the voice.  
  
RON  
(relieved and surprised)  
KIM!  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF KIM AND YORI  
  
Kim and Yori are standing side by side. Both have a serious, game-face on and are ready to battle.  
  
MONKEY FIST  
(off screen)  
KIM Possible! Nooo!  
  
CUT TO FULL SHOT OF MONKEY FIST  
  
MONKEY FIST  
  
But I'm so close! Monkey ninjas!  
  
At this, the four monkey ninjas leap into the shot towards Kim and Yori. A battle ensues where Kim and Yori are engaged in fighting the monkey ninjas. Monkey Fist does not have to enter the fight, and chooses not to do so, so that he can keep the Crimson Blade in the moonlight. During the course of the fight, Yori is able to dispatch her two monkey ninjas; Kim is also able defeat her two monkey ninjas. However, at one point in the fight, she grabs one of the monkeys and flings it toward Ron and Rufus. The monkey hits Rufus and breaks the pole he is tied to. The monkey is knocked out and Rufus climbs out from underneath him. Ron whispers to Rufus ("Rufus") to get his attention, and asks him to untie him, which Rufus does. At this point, the focus switches back to Kim and Yori fighting. They have just finished with the monkey ninjas and are ready to fight Monkey Fist when Yori is knocked over by a bolt of red light. Kim looks in the direction of the source of the light when she is also knocked over by the light.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF THE BASE OF THE POLE RON WSA TIED TO  
  
Yori is lying on the ground shaken by the bolt. We see Kim knocked back into the shot as she skids to a halt at Ron's feet. Ron kneels down on one knee and places his hands under Kim's upper arm to help her up, but stops when he hears Monkey Fist.  
  
MONKEY FIST  
(off screen)  
It is done!  
  
CUT TO FULL SHOT OF MONKEY FIST  
  
He is holding the Crimson Blade over his head and then brings it down and points it at Ron, Yori, and Kim. The Crimson Blade is glowing red.  
  
MONKEY FIST  
  
And now, I am unstoppable!  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF RON, KIM, AND YORI  
  
Ron, Kim, and Yori are as they were in the last scene.  
  
RON  
  
What are we going to do?  
  
YORI  
(pulls out the Lotus Blade)  
Here. It is the only way to stop Monkey Fist.  
  
When Yori tries to hand Ron the Lotus Blade, Ron gets a doubtful look on his face and subconsciously pulls away from it.  
  
RON  
  
I, I can't....  
  
KIM  
(putting her hand on Ron's shoulder)  
Ron, you can do it. I believe in you.  
  
As soon as Kim says this, Ron comes to an internal conclusion, straightens up, gets a confident look, and takes the Lotus Blade. Unlike last time, as he takes the Lotus Blade, it begins to glow blue. He then stands up and faces Monkey Fist.  
  
RON  
(to Monkey Fist)  
OK, you monkey freak, bring it on!  
  
Ron then runs toward Monkey Fist brandishing the Lotus Blade. Ron then engages Monkey Fist in a second sword fight. This time, however, Ron is confident in his fighting skills and Monkey Fist, while initially defiant, begins to grow nervous at Ron's newfound skill. Eventually, Ron is able to defeat Monkey Fist by shattering the Crimson Blade.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF MONKEY FIST HOLDING THE BROKEN CRIMSON BLADE  
  
MONKEY FIST  
  
Noooooo!  
  
He then drops the hilt and remaining shattered blade, slumps to the ground in a kneeling position, and covers his face with his hand.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF RON STANDING OVER MONKEY FIST  
  
Rufus has climbed on Ron's shoulder and Ron gives him a high-five  
  
RON  
  
Boo-ya!  
  
At this point, the entire volcano begins to shake. Ron is distracted for a moment, and Monkey Fist uses this opportunity to make his escape to the right. Ron then begins running in the opposite direction towards Kim and Yori. As he gets there, Kim helps Yori up and all three of them begin running for the exit. Rufus scurries down Ron and into his pocket. CUT TO SHOT OF VOLCANO FOOTHILLS  
  
Kim, Ron, and Yori run out of the entrance to the volcano.  
  
CUT TO WIDE SHOT OF THE VOLCANO  
  
The volcano is rumbling and cracking until the top of the volcano finally caves in on itself.  
  
FADE TO SHOT OF THE SCHOOL COURTYARD  
  
Master is being helped through the courtyard by another Yamanuci student. He is looking downtrodden and frail. He then sees something off screen, smiles, and straightens up.  
  
MASTER  
(to someone off screen)  
You have returned.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF KIM, RON, AND, YORI.  
  
The three of them are walking into Yamanuci. Ron is in the middle, flanked by Yori and Kim. Ron is holding the Lotus Blade that is still glowing blue. The three of them walk into Yamanuci and up to Master.  
  
MASTER  
(to Ron)  
And I see you have found you inner strength. Monkey Fist?  
  
KIM  
  
I'm afraid he escaped when the volcano collapsed.  
  
MASTER  
  
Ah, then you were able to destroy the Crimson Blade.  
  
RON  
  
Yep, with my mad sword fighting skills!  
  
Ron then leaps off to the side with the Lotus Blade.  
  
CUT TO ANTOHER SHOT OF THE YAMANUCI COURTYARD.  
  
Ron lands and begins to twirl the Lotus Blade around in a display of his 'skill'. When he is finished, he isn't harmed and neither is anything else. After a short delay, his pants fall down because he cut his belt.  
  
RON  
(embarrassed)  
Oh, man!  
  
Ron then pulls up his pants. Yori walks into the screen from the right.  
  
YORI  
(giggling)  
Perhaps we should safeguard the Lotus Blade for you, Stoppable- son?  
  
RON  
  
Yeah, good idea.  
  
Ron then hands Yori the Lotus Blade that stops glowing blue as soon as he lets go.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF MASTER AND KIM  
  
KIM  
  
But if the two swords were twins, why was Ron able to  
Destroy the Crimson Blade with the Lotus Blade?  
  
MASTER  
  
The swords derive their power from those who wield them, and those  
Whose hearts are pure will always be stronger than those whose  
Hearts are not.  
  
Ron and Yori both walk into the shot as the dialogue happens. Yori hands the Lotus Blade back to Master.  
  
KIM  
(to Ron)  
I thought you said nothing exciting happened on your last trip  
To Japan?  
  
RON  
(stammering)  
Ahh, yeah, well KP, you see...  
  
YORI  
(interrupting)  
It is not Stoppable-Son's fault. He was sworn to keep the secret of  
the school. And now, we must ask you to keep the secret as well.  
  
KIM  
(zipping her lips)  
Mums the word. Come on, Ron, we have to get back to Middleton.  
  
YORI  
(to Ron)  
Thank you for saving Yamanuci, again. I will miss you, Ron-son.  
  
She kisses him in the cheek. Yori walks off screen to the right, and Ron gets a dreamy, goofy look on his face. Kim rolls her eyes, then grabs Ron from the left with an amused look on her face.  
  
KIM  
  
Come on, hero boy.  
  
RON  
  
Boo-ya!  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF INSIDE OF MIDDLETON AIRPORT  
  
Kim is once again dressed in her green tank top and blue capris and Ron is in his red turtleneck and beige cargos. They walk out of a jet way and into the terminal.  
  
MONIQUE  
(off screen)  
KIM! RON!  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF MONIQUE  
  
She is out of earshot of Kim and Ron but is walking towards them.  
  
CUT TO SHOT OF KIM AND RON  
  
KIM  
  
I asked Monique to give us a ride back home.  
  
Monique walks into the shot.  
  
MONIQUE  
  
Welcome back you two! Now spill! Just what were you guys doing  
in Japan?  
  
CUT TO MEDIUM SHOT OF RON AND KIM  
  
Kim and Ron look at each other.  
  
KIM  
  
Oh, you know,...  
  
KIM AND RON  
(smiling)  
Same ol', same ol'.  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
CUT TO CREDITS 


End file.
